Drowning
by highvioletofjune
Summary: Aah..being the new girl in South Park. Cute boys, new friends. Oh no, this story is different. Rated T for future reference.
1. Arrival

"Oh no, not another new girl South Park fanfic! Save us all!"

It's my first story. So cut me some slack, it rubbed off on me and I was interested. Guy/Guy fanfics just aren't my thing. Sorry if you wanted Style or something.

No this crap is different. Not all the boys are going to "fall in love with her", and not everyone will "be her best friend". It's called reality. Not stupidity. No one is that FAKE to be your friend in less than 3 seconds of just knowing your name. Because I was the new girl once, and that **never** happened. Yes, some boys will like her, and some girls will be-friend her. Of course there's drama. Just not now.

The chick's name is Emma and she's 16. They all are. She's from New York City..so on. You get the deal. Not sure about accepting OCs yet.

Song is - Watchout! There's Ghosts - I'll Take Famous Murders For 500.

* * *

"_So...I'm apparently moving to this weird town called 'South Park'. Can you believe it? I can't. I've lived in the city my whole life! My mom just thinks it's a great idea to just move, like out of nowhere. My whole life is here. So many years spent building on it, now we have to LEAVE! No way, dude. No way"_

That's what I would have thought a few years ago. How things change, huh? I sighed, packing up all of my clothes in the large cardboard boxes. My room was empty, all except for my bed. Now completely dull and ripped off of all its essentials. Boxes stacked up against the wall, various items scattered across the floor, lazily leaving it there to get the job done at the last minute.

"Wow…" I muttered to myself, shaking my head disapproving of the mess. I never could keep a clean room, after all.

"Emma?" My mom poked her head in my door, glancing around my room. She cringed, "Are you done?" She stepped in, staying at the near corner avoiding my mess.

"Kind of…" I stammered, picking up the clothes on the ground and stuffing them in boxes carelessly.

"Well...get done soon" she sighed, placing her hand on her forehead, "I don't want us getting delayed, it's a long drive there you know"  
"I know" I muttered, shrugging her protests off feeling slightly annoyed.

"Okay…" slowly stepping out of the room, she started to close the door slowly, "Get some rest too after you finish"

I nodded, dazed. Shoving the rest of the remains in the boxes, I plopped on my bed and rolled over on my side. "South Park…" I muttered to myself, holding my necklace tightly. I hated the fact that we had to leave, all so soon. Angrily, I lifted myself off of the bed and walked in front of my full-length mirror, placed right against the wall.

I tilted my head, gazing at my features. Mid-length blond hair spiked wildly, messy all around with my side fringe combed to the left. Piercing, blue cold eyes staring back at me in confusion. Pale skin topped along with my pale pink lips. Long legs shaking slightly, black shorts and a white batman-tee wrinkled and pressed tightly against my chest and stomach. A diamond-shaped necklace to top off the entire look. I looked…strange.  
"South Park is not ready for a girl like me" I said, shaking my head. I plopped back on my bed, starring up at the ceiling.

"Anywhere is better than here, at least" I cringed, looking at the cracks in the ceiling. I sat up and pulled my laptop out from the drawer. I searched "South Park", in careless humor, hoping to see what this town was all about.

Various news articles of "Aliens invading the town" and "Man-bear pigs on the loose".

"What the—"I closed the screen and threw myself on my pillow, "Of all places…"

* * *

"Emma!" yelled my mom from the front door, waving frantically from the front of the car, "Come on honey!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I groaned, lifting the box up with all my strength. Dropping it and letting it fall viciously against the other boxes in the back. Mom slammed the back of the car down and hopped into the front seat, starting the car. She beamed and starred back at me, "Ready for a new adventure kiddo'?"  
"I guess" I shrugged, putting my headphones on turning my iPod up to full blast.

We started going, heading into the highway, the city's bright lights and buildings fading off into trees and fields.

"Remember" my mom stated, "South Park is a pretty chilly place so bundle up!"  
I nodded quietly, putting a new song on my iPod, "I don't see why we had to move…New York was great, now we got to live in the freaking South Pole?"

"South Park, sweetie" my mom corrected, "We needed a fresh new start...what with your father and I—"  
"Just drop it mom" I snapped, turning back to the window, "I don't want to talk about it…"  
She nodded, and after that it was silent again.

My parents separated a few months ago. My dad kept the house, and we were stuck with the "back-up" house in South Park. God knows why we had it in the first place. My mom tried so hard to make everything seem perfect, like nothing happened. But she knew it wasn't. I loved my Dad, I really did. Just before I found out he was an ass enough to admit he never was ready for a family, he just stood by idly and wanted to pick the right time.

Tears started to well up in my eyes; I blinked massively and hit play.

_Last night I woke up to you talking in your sleep,__  
__Describing a room I've never smelt, I've never seen,__  
__Here we go again, the roller coaster breaks and bends,_

"Dad…why'd you have to go" I thought to myself, grasping my iPod harder in my hands.

_I lifted up your shirt, saw the scratches on your back, __  
__You said you never would, but a scar's a proven fact, __  
__Come with me let's drive, __  
__Take a trip where heaven lies_,

My eyes shifted to my mom, she was driving starring intently on the road. My eyes glanced back outside. "South Park, 50 miles away"

_Smile and wave, you're on your way, __  
__To hell and back girl you know you're drowning, __  
__With heavy heart you sank too far,_

I sighed, my eyes feeling heavy and drooping slowly…down…my vision getting darker, music still playing.

_To hell and back in a sea of deadly sin, __  
__I can see you sinking in, __  
__In a sea of deadly,_

"Are we there yet…" I mumbled lying down on the seat.

My mom flickered her eyes to me and automatically back to the road,"Almost, but not yet"

"Okay..." I nodded, drifting into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Emma"

"Hugh...go away" I waved my hand annoyed.

"Emma" the voice asked again, suddenly feeling a light push.

I rubbed my eyes and lifted my head up lazily, "Huh…?"

"We're here" my mom smiled, my vision a bit blurred.

I stepped out of the car and stretched, scratching my head and looking around. The house was brown, a white door with dull windows, shades opened widely. A normal old house, basically.

"Wow…what a mansion" I snickered, walking in the house. Exploring carelessly, I discovered there was three single bedrooms, two bathrooms, a secluded and quite creepy attic, a dark basement, a large kitchen with decorative wallpaper, and a living room.  
"So what do you think?" my mother giggled, placing boxes in the house, "Nice, huh?"  
"We sure hit the jackpot with this one" I blandly stated, going back outside.

"Dude there's new people moving in, I told you!"  
"Ha! Jew owes me five bucks"  
"Shut the fuck up fat-ass!"

I stopped. Four boys stood there on the yard. One with red curly hair with a green ushanka on, gorgeous green eyes starred angrily at a big, bulky looking boy to his left, starring down the other boy deviously with a malicious grin on his face. Chestnut brown hair topped with a teal and yellow winter hat. On the right, a tall jock-looking boy, jet-black hair as well with a winter hat on, red and blue. He shook his head disapprovingly at the two other boys. At the end was a boy with an orange parka on, blonde hair with melting blue eyes, features almost angelic like. They all stopped, looking at me dead in the eye.

Oh crap.

* * *

Like it? Review it. Don't like it? Not my problem.


	2. Threat

All OCs will be coming up in the next chapter, when she starts school. I'm using the OCs:  
Vean Redding & Isabelle 'Belle' Layke.

Enjoy this chapter, review too guys!

* * *

"Who…are you?" I asked, stepping closer to get a better look at the mysterious boys on my lawn.

"I'd like to say the same for you" purred the blond one, his eyes gazing hungrily at me.

I raised my eyebrows, "I just moved in". They were my age, I could trust them. Right? "I'm Emma, by the way"

The red-head smirked, grasping my hand firmly shaking it, "Kyle" he stepped back and pointed to the fat one,"He's Cartman, other known as fat-ass". Cartman yelled back in anger, but I couldn't make out what he was saying.

"I'm Stan" nodded the raven-haired boy, then pointing to the one in the orange parka," He's Kenny"

I nodded, smiling slightly, "Nice to meet you all, really not one for introductions but hey" I shrugged freely. All four boys still smirking at me. Did I amuse them in some way?

"So…you're going to our school, huh?" said Stan, looking me up and down.

"I guess, yeah" I added sheepishly,"Well I better go back inside and help my mom out—"

"Why? Aren't you curious about South Park?" added Kenny, grabbing my hand.

"I guess but I can't just—"  
"Oh come on" smiled Stan, "It'll be fun"

They dragged me off into the sidewalk and started leading me down the path. I squirmed in Kenny's tight grasp and surrendered in trying, it was just too much. They stopped to a building, on top reading "Tweek's Coffee Shop". I groaned, "What's with the clique hang out?"

"You're funny" scoffed Cartman, pushing the door open as the rest of them followed behind him.

Inside were five other boys, all standing at the corner chatting quietly among themselves. One boy had raven hair, just like Stan, covered with a blue hat with a yellow puffball on top. He was leaned against a wall with his arms crossed, nodding at whatever a boy with light brown hair and deep blue eyes was saying to him. He seemed to be a jock, in my case. Another had a purple shirt on with a yellow 'T' imprinted on it, he had dark hair and dark eyes as well, laughing mockingly at a twitchy blonde, coffee stains spilled all over his half-opened green shirt.

I blushed, "Are there any…girls in this town?"

"Duh" laughed Kenny, shoving me lightly," Why, is Emma scared?"

"Well I'm in a room completely surrounded by teenage boys all probably thinking of doing one thing and one thing only, of course I'm not scared" I crossed my arms, scowling at him.

He laughed and rustled my hair playfully," Relax, we're not going to rape you…unless you want us to?" his eyes sparkled and his grin grew wider. Kyle shook his head and pushed Kenny away, "What he means is, we're warmly welcoming you to our…town" he smiled. I suppose I could trust Kyle.

"Hey look, fresh meat" laughed the brown haired boy, tearing away from his conversation. The second boy flipped me off and smirked. Kenny and the others greeted them as they made our way towards us.

I sighed, feeling lightheaded, "Great…more strangers"

The brown haired boy laughed;" Sup dude, I'm Clyde…and he's…Craig" Craig glared at me and turned away again. Someone was in a bad mood.

The other boys walked to our little group, forming a bigger one. The blond twitched and screamed wildly as he starred down at me. "He's Tweek" pointed Clyde; Tweek jumped and stepped back behind him. "Token" he smiled at me and waved. I waved back.

"You're pretty hot" Token added, drool practically coming out of his mouth as his eyes trailed down to my chest.

I ignored him, feeling irritated, and turning my attention to Tweek,"Why are you so twitchy?"

He yelped,"I-I-AGH! Gnomes…they're f-following me"

I giggled. Craig scowled at me," Why are you here, seriously."

"Dude don't be a douche" added Stan quickly. I looked at Craig; he walked off to the back of the café in anger.

I blinked," What's wrong with him?"

"He's always like that" laughed Clyde, waving him off as if he was a mere fly, "So tell me Emma, what brings you here to our shitty little town?"

I shifted uncomfortably, wondering whether or not to tell Clyde about my parents' divorce, "Just needed to…change things up, you know? The city was too much for us" I smiled weakly, hoping he'd fall for it.

He laughed and reassured I would be fine here. At the corner of my eye, I spotted Cartman eyeing me suspiciously. I kept my attention to Clyde and the others, averting my eyes away from him as much as possible.

"Well," yawned Stan, jokingly wrapping his arm around me, "We better get new kid here back home before your mom starts calling the cops on us"  
I giggled and waved goodbye to Tweek and the rest, following the four boys out of the café. We all walked silently back to my house, Cartman suddenly breaking the silence.

"Why did you really move here?"  
They stopped, I swallowed hard. "You heard me…we just needed a change"

"From what, killed someone ho'?" he raised an eyebrow, starring at me with piercing cold eyes.

"Cartman fuck off" Kyle hissed, turning to me quickly, "Ignore him Emma"

I shook my head, walking ahead of them. I heard their crunching footsteps in the snow trailing behind me. _I just don't want to tell them now._

"So…what do you think of South Park so far?" Stan said, breaking the silence.

"It's cool I guess" I replied back, "Empty…"

"You'll get used to that" jumped in Kenny, "Takes a while to get used to it, just like any other place"

We reached to the front of my house, the car parked in the driveway. The moving truck and stack of boxes out on the lawn were gone. "I guess mom finished…" I thought to myself. I looked back at the guys and smiled widely, "Thanks for showing me around and stuff"

"No problem" all three of them said in unison. Cartman crossed his arms and turned away in a fit.

"See you tomorrow" called out Kyle, waving as they walked off the other way. Cartman stayed behind.

I turned the doorknob slowly, pretending he wasn't there. He stepped closer towards me, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Okay really" I snapped, "It is one thing called me a whore but stalking me is whole different thing…fuck off"

"Not until you admit it, dirty hippie smut" growled Cartman, stepping an inch closer to me. My back pressed against the cold wood door.

I squirmed under his weight, "Go away Cartman…or I'll-"

"I_ dare_ you" he added darkly. He starred at me with his deep blue eyes; it felt like his stare stabbed through my soul.

"I just moved here because of my mom!" I screeched, pushing him back, "_Just** get away **from me_! _You think I had a choice!_"

He chuckled, stepping back and putting his hands up in defeat, "Fine…fine…but when everyone really finds out why you moved, I hope you're ready for the consequences. I'll get it out of you one way or another, and when everyone finds out…"  
He walked towards me and leaned towards my ear, whispering softly, "You'll be ruined"

He pulled back, smiling darkly. My eyes widened, "Who—"  
The door opened behind me, I stumbled back in surprise. My mom's big smiling face came into view, "Oh Emma! Is this your friend? Hello there little boy"  
Cartman's sudden dark attitude twisted into an innocent smile, "Hello there! I was just telling Emma how we're going to see each other in school tomorrow" he turned to me and smiled, his eyes saying otherwise, "Isn't that right?"

My legs felt weak, my stomach churned and twisted into millions of tiny knots, "R-Right…yeah…can't wait"  
My mom nodded her head and smiled approvingly at Cartman, "Well I'm glad you're being so nice to her! It's really hard, coming from a new state and all"  
He chuckled, waving his hand," Oh it's no problem at all, just being friendly…"  
Mom took one last glance at us and closed the door. Cartman starred back at me darkly, innocent smile into a Satan's grin.

"Come on Cartman…" I stammered, "Don't bring my mom into this—"  
"_**NO!**_" he yelled, I stepped back in fear. "You don't get it. You just can't **COME** into **OUR** town and think you can mind-fuck all of us" He started to walk away, turning his head to stare right at me,"See you in school"

He walked away, laughing darkly to himself as I stared at him; still in shock. I trembled, stepping backwards to the door. I leaned against the door and stared down at my hands, shaking violently.

_"Why is he doing this to me?" _

* * *

If you're lost on the whole Cartman thing, obviously he doesn't like Emma already to start with and wants to humiliate her and make some drama. Wants some dirty and fake rumors to spread so then he can ruin her life, because he's just a sadistic bastard. You'll get more into it/understand it more in later chapters, it will switch character point of views soon.


	3. Fright

So I also added in Christy's OC, Olivia. This chapter is a bit long but took me a while.

Review and enjoy guys.

The song in the chapter: "Perfect Weapon" by "Black Veil Brides"

* * *

"_Fucking Christ, Mary!" screamed my father, smashing a vase down on the ground. His grasp was tight on my mother's neck._

"_I'm s-sorry!" she gasped, clawing at his grasp; screaming in pain._

_He slammed her harder against the wall, "BULL-SHIT MARY"_

_I peeked through the small crack in the closet. I covered my mouth tightly to avoid the sound of my cries. Trembling in fear, I backed away farther into the closet; only knocking the door wide open and everything on top falling out._

_His eyes widened in rage, looking directly at me._

"_NO!" screamed my mother, moving violently,"LEAVE MY BABY ALONE NO! EMMA RUN!"_

"_GET OVER HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU—"  
I ran out quickly out of the closet, running out of the apartment door. The snow was coming down hard, a brisk wind blowing in my face like the pain of one million ice pellets stabbing my naked legs. My thin night gown flapping against the harsh winter winds. I shivered, calling out for help._

_No one responded to my screams,_

_I yelled out so loud, feeling faint, everything going black…_

_Going down…_

_Down…_

_The hard snow floor hitting me…_

"_Emma"_

"**And today's a brisk day! Bundle up out there South Park! In latest news—" **

I groaned, slamming my hand hard down the alarm clocks radio. I tossed the blanket off of me and stepped into the bathroom, getting ready for my first day of school. I loosened my tight messy bun, letting it go and brushing it carelessly. As I got ready, I thought about the dream. That memory…

I shook my head, trying to erase my thought of it and ran downstairs. Mom was sitting calmly in the living room watching the news, a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Morning ma'" I called out, pulling a bowl from the cabinet in the kitchen.

"Oh" she turned, gluing her eyes right back to the screen, "How did you sleep last night?"  
"Okay I guess" I muttered, pouring cereal into my bowl, "You?"

"You don't care about your old lady" she laughed, smiling weakly,"I sleep with no troubles"  
I chuckled, picking at my cereal. My leg was shaking, I was nervous as heck.

"You're father called"

I dropped my spoon, the loud clinging noise as it fell to the floor. I tore my eyes away from my bowl and starred at my mother, "What?"  
"He called" she stared blankly, "Last night, when you were asleep"

Anger building up in my chest. I grabbed my backpack and got up from my seat, "I'm not hungry anymore"

"Emma wait—"

"I'll see you after school" I muttered, walking out of the door. Leaving my mother there, her concerned eyes glued to the back of my head as I walked down the street.

I didn't even bother looking back. How could he! Just leaving and thinks…no. No way. First Cartman, now this. I was beginning to think coming here was a bad idea.

"Guys seriously, listen to me!"

_Cartman. _I recognized that whiny voice anywhere. I hid behind a bush, crouching down and trying to get a better view of who he was talking to. Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and a girl I had never seen before, she had brown hair at medium length with sparkling green eyes; purple jacket on with faded blue jeans. She looked confused, her head tilted at Cartman.

"Cartman what the hell" Kyle crossed his arms and glared at the boy, "You don't know what you're talking about, Emma isn't hiding anything"  
The girl nodded, agreeing with Kyle. Her eyes suddenly gazed at the bush I was hiding behind. _Shit!_

"Don't you guys remember that new girl last year…" he muttered.

"Cartman that was a mistake she didn't know" Stan snapped.

He huffed and starred at the girl, a smile suddenly spreading across his face," Oh Isabelle…don't you want to help your best friend over here?"

"Uhh—"she stammered.  
"Oh no!" Kyle stepped in front of her, "Don't you bring Belle in your little schemes fat-ass!"  
She blushed, "It's okay Kyle really"

My eyes widened a bit, "So Kyle likes this girl…huh" I muttered to myself, slowly getting up and trying to approach the others as casually as possible.

"Hey guys" I smiled, brushing my clothes off," Who's your friend?"  
"Oh!" the girl jumped a bit, smiling towards me," I'm Isabelle, but you can call me Belle, are you that Emma girl everyone has been talking about lately?"  
Cartman laughed, crossing his arms, "Who's everyone?"  
I ignored Cartman's insult and shrugged, "I guess so"

"Hey what's with the leaf on your head?" Stan chuckled, pulling a small leaf out of my head, "Latest fashion?"  
I rolled my eyes and laughed, "I was attacked by a tree on the way, sorry for the inconvenience"

Kenny wrapped his arm around me and purred, starring down at my chest, "Walk to school with me, kitten"  
"Kenny!" scowled Belle, putting her hands on her hips, "We can't go yet, we have to pick up Tweek and Olivia!"

His grin grew wider, "All right! Orgy party!"  
Belle rolled her eyes and walked ahead with Kyle and the others. Cartman stayed trailing down behind me. Feeling his eyes burning a hole through my head.

"So…" Kenny smirked, "What are you into?"

"You're pathetic; no wonder you're poor" laughed Cartman,"Besides…who can trust Emma to give an honest opinion anyways?"

"Don't make me kick your ass tubby" I growled, snapping my head at his direction. Kyle covered his mouth, muffling a laugh. Belle sighed, looking at him, turned back at me and smiled sympathetically, "Try to ignore him Emma, we don't want any trouble here now…"

We stopped at a small house, a clone look-alike of all the others down the block. Tweek stood in front of the house in his typical half-opened green shirt, coffee stains dry. A girl I assumed was Olivia stood quietly beside him, straight blond hair with a side swept fringe like mine, her big emerald eyes staring down at her plain white tennis shoes. She was fairly pretty, but looked really out of place.

"Hey Ollie" Kenny called out, walking towards her. I followed beside him and smiled in my friendliest way, "Hey there, Olivia right?"  
She looked up at me and mumbled quietly, smiling slightly, "Yeah…hey"

Tweek twitched and grabbed onto Stan hurriedly, "STAN!…the g-gnomes, GAH!"

"Dude let go of me, there's no gnomes!" he wailed, shaking Tweek's tight grasp off of his arm. I chuckled quietly to myself.

"Okay!" Belle clapped her hands together, "We should get going then"

I looked at Belle curiously, "So…how long have you been in South Park?"  
She nodded, still looking at the ground silently.

I looked at Stan; he shrugged back at me and turned back to his conversation with Kyle.

"I used to be kind of shy too…" I muttered quietly, looking back at Olivia. She looked up and smiled a bit, "Guess not anymore, huh?"

I shook my head, "Took me a while though. So…I guess you're pretty close with Tweek, eh?"  
"You could say that" she whispered. She looked a bit uncomfortable, so I decided to avert away from the conversation.

The school came into view, a few kids standing outside talking to one another casually. I spotted Clyde and a few other boys throwing a football around, almost hitting a group of girls as they screamed in terror.

"Clyde you idiot!" yelled out a curly blond, an over-excessive amount of lip gloss covered her lips.

"That's Bebe" Belle pointed out, crossing her arms, "Really hate that bitch"

I looked around outside, spotting a boy with brown hair and a few blond streaks in his hair. He had a tie dye t-shirt on, laughing at Craig who was leaning against the wall, said to him. He looked pretty cute.

"Who's that?" I pointed at the boy, facing Belle curiously.

"Oh him? That's Vean Redding" her eyes grew wide and she suddenly squealed, pushing me lightly, "Do you like him!"

"What!" I shrieked. The others eyed me strangely, I lowered my voice at Belle, "Are you crazy! I don't even know the guy!"

"Oh come on stop being such a spazz" she whined, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the boy.

"I think you're forgetting something here-!" I yelled, trying to pull my arm away. The guys chuckled and waved goodbye to me. Tweek and Olivia gave me sympathetic smiles and headed into the building together.

"Vean!" she called out, rushing towards him with her grasp still hard on my arm, "Hey!"

He turned, his gaze shifted at us, "Belle what have I told you about kidnapping people?"

Craig smiled at Belle, his gaze shifting to me. Smile turning into a frown.  
She laughed, "This is Emma, the new girl everyone has been talking about"  
"Oh" he raised his eyebrows and smiled at me, "Hey there Emma, I'm Vean"  
"Hey…Vean." I replied, smiling back at him.

"Again we meet" Craig scoffed, his arms crossed still starring at me.

"Oh uh" Vean and Belle exchanged confused glances, "You guys met already?"  
"Something like that…" Craig muttered.

"Oh yeah!" Belle smiled, letting go of my arm and grabbing onto his, "I want to show you something, I need more space though come on!"

"If it's the split, I already know you can do one Belle" he laughed. She urged him and they both walked off to an empty spot. _Great, I'm alone with this guy. _

"So…" I started.

"Save your breathe" Craig snapped, turning away from me, "I really don't care what you have to say"  
"What did I ever do to you?" I growled, edging closer to him, "Because if you have a problem with me—"  
"I don't" he scoffed, "I have a problem with what you're hiding from us"  
"**I'm not hiding anything!"** I yelled, "What's with everyone thinking I'm _hiding _something! My parents divorced and my dad tried to **KILL** me and we **HAD** to move away! _What the fuck do you want from me!_"  
Craig's mean expression turned into sudden shock. It seemed like all the conversations around us stopped, growing deadly quiet. Tears started to well up in my eyes, my face growing hot.  
"I have to go"  
"Wait—"he called out, reaching his hands toward me. I shoved him away and stormed off inside. I rushed into the girl's bathroom and leaned across the sink for support, suddenly crashing down and bursting into tears.

"_You dumb idiot, you can't do anything right" _

"_I wanted a son, not this god forsaken stupid girl!"_

"Emma...?" Olivia looked at me, coming out of the stalls with a shocked expression.  
I rubbed my tears off hurriedly and stood up, leaning against the wall, "H-Hey Olivia I just uh—"

"What happened? Are you okay?" she rushed up to me, concerned and getting a tissue for me. _Was this the same shy girl I met this morning?_

"Y-Yeah…" I sniffed, wiping my face with the tissue she handed to me, "Thanks…"

"People can be really mean around here" she said quietly, "I know"  
We stayed there for a few minutes in silence as I gained control over myself. "You tell me if I tell you?" I muttered.

"I don't really like talking about my past…sorry" she whispered, shuffling her feet and looking down at the floor again.

"I get what you mean…" I sighed, throwing the tissue out. She looked up and smiled at me sadly.

"Yeah"

"I better get to the office…" I muttered, slowly leaving the bathroom.

* * *

"What the hell?" I looked down at my schedule for the day, confused, "Where's room 409..?"

"Lost?"

I looked up, Cartman standing in front of me.

"Go away fat-ass you ruined my day enough as it is" I hissed, walking ahead of him.

"I heard what you said outside to Craig" he mumbled. I stopped, turning to face him.

"Fuck off you don't know anything about that" I turned back to my schedule, "Besides…why do you care, you just think I'm a sleazy secret hiding slut"

"I do" he stepped beside me, "But…all the easier, because I actually know what you're hiding now" he grinned, his arms still crossed.

I sighed, feeling defeated. This kid didn't know how to give up. "What do you want from me? Seriously"

"Go on a date with me" his grin grew wider as my eyes widened in shock.

I threw my head back and laughed hysterically, "Nice joke Cartman, seriously. Now get the fuck away from me"  
He chuckled, "I'm serious. Stark's Pond. Tonight"

"Why the hell would I go on a date with you?" I spat angrily.

"Because if you don't," He smirked, and pointed at Vean from across the hallway, "Your little friend will be tortured for your fault"

"You know what!" I roared, grabbing his collar and slamming him against the locker violently, "I'm getting really fucking sick of you"

"You think I won't do anything?" he laughed, pushing my grasp off and standing nearby Vean. He dug his hands into his pockets and pulled out a small pocket knife. I covered my mouth in fear and he smiled darkly, waving the knife tauntingly and walking closer towards Vean.

"No!" I cried, stepping in front of him, "What the fuck are you smoking!"

"I told you, I'm serious" he chuckled, "Every little limb on that hippie's body sliced into millions of pieces—"

"Okay okay" I put my hands up in defeat, "I'll go, I'll go…"  
"Perfect, I'll pick you up at six" he leaned closer into my ear and whispered, "If you're not there, say bye-bye to hippie fag over there"

I cringed, pushing him away,"Whatever…see you at six"

* * *

**Kyle**

"Yeah way I'm serious Kyle!" laughed Belle, grabbing onto my arm, "It was so funny!"  
I smiled at her, blushing slightly. I looked away for a second, spotting Cartman and Emma talking to each other. Emma looked scared, her face pale and her eyes wide. Cartman's expression was dark, smirking evilly.

"Hey…Belle…" I nudged her, "What are they…?"

She looked at them and raised her eyebrows, "I don't know…Cartman looks pretty happy though"

I gazed back at them, still curious.

"_What are you up to this time fat-ass?"_

_

* * *

_

My whole body shivered, I was trembling out of fear. Mr. Mackey smiled and reassured me to stay calm, and that Mr. Garrison is a very good teacher. He opened the door and called out, "New student Garrison, don't be shy Emma"  
I walked slowly into the classroom, everyone's eyes looking up at me. A sigh of relief when I noticed Stan, Kenny, Kyle, Olivia, Tweek, Vean and Belle had the same class as me too.

Then I stopped. Craig and Cartman.

I nervously looked at Mr. Garrison, his eyes tearing away from his magazine in annoyance, "Tell us a little about yourself"  
I smiled slightly, looking back at everyone, "Hey I'm Emma Reynolds…moved from New York City—"  
"Oh my god, so you're like, a rich city girl?" squealed Bebe, "I totally love your shoes!"  
I stared down at my old black chucks, drawn on and worn out. "Thanks?"

I noticed Belle rolling her eyes at Bebe and angrily looking out the window.

"Sit right there, behind the fat one" Mr. Garrison waved, turning his attention back to the magazine.

I gulped, sitting down slowly. Cartman turned around and smirked at me, turning back to the front. I looked around; Stan sat behind me and waved when I looked at him, Vean sat next to me on the right and Craig to my left. _Great._

Craig looked at me and began to write something on a small piece of paper, he passed it to me.

_What happened?_

I looked at the note and blushed, his hand-writing fairly neat. I wrote back:

_I needed to…clear my head. That was all way too much for me._

He looked at me and smiled a bit, I felt myself melting in my seat. "_Wait…do I…like Craig!_?" I thought to myself, panicking.

A note flew on my desk. From Kyle.

_You and Cartman in the halls. Explain? _

I sighed, writing back:

_It's a long story. All I know is, I'm going on a date with Cartman tonight._

I looked back at Kyle, his mouth opened in horror, his eyes looking back at me in confusion. He mouthed, "What the hell!" I shrugged in defense.

Craig's note went on my desk:

_I'm sorry. I had no idea...I mean…I feel like a dick now, dude._

I laughed, "_It's no problem dude, you didn't know. Just don't give me death glares anymore…"_

He smiled at me. I smiled back and we stayed starring at each other for a minute. Kyle's note went on my desk. I shut my eyes…oh god…:

_**WHAT THE HELL? FAT ASS! NO FUCKING WAY OH MY GOD TELL HIM TO GET AWAY FROM YOU WHAT THE FUCK WHY WOULD YOU DATE FAT ASS AGH!**_

_You're starting to sound like Tweek now. Calm down dude…I HAVE to go on a date with him…or else…_

_Or else what?_

I looked up at him and started writing, "_He said if I don't then he'll—"_

Suddenly, Cartman's big meaty hands took a hold of my note and ripped it into tiny little pieces. He turned back at Kyle, "Mind your own business, Jew fag"

"It actually is my business, since Emma is my friend" he angrily looked at Cartman, "Besides she doesn't want to go on a date with you anyways, fat boy"

"Oh, what, are you jealous?" he grinned maliciously then looked at Belle. She blinked and looked at Kyle, confused, "What's going on?"

"Ignore him Belle, please" Kyle pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, "I'm only looking out for Emma, Cartman"

"Whatever Jew, go back to your concentration camp" he huffed, turning around.

"You're going on a date with Cartman?" whispered Craig behind me.

I looked back at him, "You heard, huh?"  
He nodded, smiling a bit. Almost sad-like, "That's…too bad"

I blinked, not sure what else to say. Was Craig sad at the fact that I was going?

"Okay children" Mr. Garrison spoke up, everyone looking back at him, "Turn your text books to page sixteen and let's get started"

* * *

"God that was the longest day ever!" stretched Vean as me and Belle walked out of the school.

"Tell me about it…" yawned Belle, "I'm heading to Heidi's house now, see you guys!"

She waved to us and caught up with Heidi in the distance. I smiled shyly at Vean, "So where do you live?"  
"I live all the way over there" Vean pointed up the hill.

"Okay cool" I nodded, "Let's walk together"

He agreed and we both walked silently up the hill. Our shoulders bumped a few times, blushing and mumbling sorry quietly.

"Why are you going on a date with Cartman?" Vean broke the silence, looking at me.

"Well…" I slurred, "You know Cartman, oh let's do this in my own little weird way"  
He laughed, "I see…well, I'm not exactly Cartman's biggest fan"

I nodded, "Yeah…he really doesn't take much of a liking to you either, but…why? You're really nice" I smiled at him shyly, feeling my face getting hot all over again. _What's with me?_

Vean laughed, switching his bag to his left arm, "Well…Cartman hates me because I'm a hippie I guess…and because…I'm gay"

I raised an eyebrow," Really?" I felt my heart sink a little.

"Yeah…" he blushed, "Shocker"

"Not really" I shrugged, "So, who do you like?" I nudged him jokingly, laughing.

He smirked, "Tweek, if it concerns you"

I giggled, "You guys would make a pretty cute couple" My heart tug when I said that, ignoring it I kept smiling at Vean.

"Yeah…" he sighed, "Too bad he's too paranoid to notice me. My parents don't even know, though"  
I looked at him, sympathetic, "I'm sure he might feel the same for you"  
He smiled at me; "Here's my house" he started heading towards the front door and waved at me. I waved back. Both of his parents opened the door and smiled at him, asking him how was school. I looked down at the ground, feeling jealous, upset that I never came home to a happy family like that.

I pushed those thoughts to the back of my head, heading towards my house. I felt someone walking behind me, I kept looking back. No one was there. I stepped up my pace and rushed. I felt someone looking at me still; putting in my earphones I tried to ignore the feeling.

_Awake at night you focus, __  
__on everyone whose hurt you_,  
_then writes a list of targets, __  
__your violent lack of virtue._  
_Leave us alone!_

I heard footsteps behind me. I looked back to see no one there. I trembled and raised the volume on my iPod, walking even faster.

_You're on your own!_  
_Go!_  
_We are breathing, __  
__while you're sleeping; go, (GO!)_  
_And leave us alone, __  
__the liars cheating,_

I felt someone grab my shoulder. I screamed and slapped them away, quickly getting my keys out.

"Whoa" Kenny smirked, putting his hands up, "Sorry to scare you there"  
I sighed, rolling my eyes and pushing him back violently, "Don't do that dude!"  
He laughed, "Sorry…" he wrapped his arm tightly around my waist, "I just saw you walking home and thought you could use some company"

"Thanks" I said, taking his arm off," But I'm fine, really"

He frowned, "You push poor McCormick away but give Cartman a date?"

I shook my head, "Apparently news travels fast around here, and no, that's different. I don't even want to go"

"Then why go?" he asked, confused.

"Let's just say if I don't, something bad is going to happen" I stuffed my iPod and keys back in my bag, "And besides, you're a total player"

He laughed, looking at me, "Well…I may be….but maybe I'm interested in you a little more right now" he stepped close to me, his hot breathe trailing down my neck, "Just for now…"

I felt his tongue touch my neck, kissing it lightly. I slapped him away and covered my neck with my hand. My eyes grew wide, "What the hell!"

He winked, "Hot"

"God Kenny, just go home!" I whined, walking ahead of him and he trailed behind me laughing.

* * *

**Cartman**

I sat on the edge of my roof, disguised in my Coon outfit. My eyes followed Emma and Kenny as they both walked down the street. I felt my jealousy growing rapidly in my chest, clenching my fist.

"Have your fun now McCormick," I smirked, "But Emma is mine for now"

I looked at Emma. My grin growing wider.

All mine.

* * *

Cartman's psychopathic logic slowly turns from violent, to obsessive. Ooh, drama drama! Hope you guys weren't confused with the whole point of view change. _  
_


	4. Diabolic

Like I said, this is not your average "new girl" fanfiction. A lot of drama! Yay...drama.

New OCs in here too guys: Angelina and Ginger.

Enjoy & Review!

* * *

"_Go on a date with me"  
"If you don't, your hippie friend, Vean, over there is going to pay for your fault, you wouldn't want his blood on your hands, would you?"_

"Would I?" I echoed back at the mirror.

I looked at myself in the mirror and cringed. Why did Cartman have to torture me like this? I starred at myself disapprovingly; I was wearing a tight black dress at mid-thigh length, black pumps to top it off. There was nothing more I hated than wearing dresses, especially going out with him, this made it all the more horrible. As if it wasn't bad enough.

I shook my head and mumbled to myself, "God Vean...if you knew what I was doing for you dude..." the doorbell rang, groaning, I went downstairs and opened the door.

Cartman stood there, his same normal clothes with his arms crossed grinning from ear to ear, "You certainly prepared…"

"Let's just get this over with" I grumbled, following alongside him.

"I decided to have a change of plans" Cartman looked at me, his eyes hungrily starring down at my chest. I covered them quickly, "What is it now; you plan to kill me instead?"

He chuckled, "Sarcasm isn't going to help you get out of dating me. And no, you're little Jew rat friend decided to wait there in Stark's Pond with a few other douche bags, so we'll outwit them. We're going to Raisins"

I blinked, shocked at the fact, "Kyle actually went out of his way to help me…?"  
"You must be flattered" he commented in a monotone voice.

A group of girls walked toward us, I recognized Bebe and Heidi in the group, following along by Belle and a handful of other girls I didn't know, "Hey, fat-ass" called out one of them, she had red hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, green eyes staring at Cartman angrily. She looked like an average ginger kid.

"Oh god" muttered Cartman irately, "Get out of here hoes"

"No way Cartman!" scowled the ginger girl, "You leave her alone! We all know well and good what you're up to" I was guessing she was the ring leader of this whole pack.  
"Yeah!" yelled back Belle, "Wait what…what's he going to do again Ginger?"

Ginger rolled her eyes and huffed, "Duh! He's going to freaking kill her or something! Just like when he stole our list in 4th grade, boys are nothing but trouble"

I looked at all the girls; a girl with bright red hair and dark brown eyes, next to her was a slightly tanned girl with black hair, a few gray and blond streaks here and there. She had a few piercings and a brown dog collar around her neck. "

Ginger broke away from her lecturing Cartman and starred at me. Her eyes suddenly growing wide, she covered her nose and starred away, blushing madly. I cocked an eyebrow, "Are…you okay? Ginger, right?"

"Ignore her" waved Bebe, "She's like that when girls wear revealing clothes. Cute dress by the way, where'd you get it?"

"Bebe!" snapped the girl with the dog collar, "You can look for a dress later, we're supposed to be getting her away from Cartman, god"

"Fuck off Angelina, you freak" Bebe laughed, "You don't know what you're doing"  
"Want to bet?" taunted the girl, edging a step closer to her; the red head girl pulled her back. "Red its cool, I got this"

"Guys!" yelled Ginger, composing herself. She sighed and reached her hand out towards me, "I'm Ginger, the other red-head is Red and the other girl is Angelia. Pleasure meeting you"

I shook her hand awkwardly, starring back at Cartman. He was arguing with yet another girl, a purple beanie on her head with straight black hair.

"Oh" Angelia broke away from Bebe and smiled at me, "That's Wendy. She's not…really the best person in the world"  
I blinked, "Why not?"  
"Let's just say she broke my cousin's heart for no damn reason" she laughed, "Stan. You know him, right?"  
I nodded. She smirked, "He's my cousin. He told me a lot about you, must like you"

I blushed and waved my hand shyly, "Oh…well—"

"Fuck this!" roared Cartman, pushing away a few of the girls. He grabbed my hand and stormed away from them. I yelled, hitting his back as he dragged me away. The other girls ran after him to catch up, trying to pull me away from his tight, vicious, grasp.

"Get off of her!" yelled Ginger, pulling at my arm. I winced in pain.

Cartman slapped them away with his big meaty hands. He wrapped his arm around my waist tightly and pushed me close to him, running off away from the group of girls. He grabbed his keys out and rapidly opened the door. Slamming the door shut, he sighed and collapsed to the ground in awe. The girls banged on the door angrily, trying to open the door.

I pulled my dress down, sitting on the couch tiredly. I looked around his house. He had candles lit dimly around the living room, the rest of the house darkened. The air smelled comforting, just cleaned I suspected. Pink petals scattered around the couch purposely, a bottle of wine sitting on the table in front of me.

I raised my eyebrows in shock, "This…is where we're having our date…no way…"

"Yeah hoe, you think I set up my house like this every day?" he mumbled angrily, sitting beside me. "Sorry about the holdup"  
I opened my mouth to argue back, but nothing came out. Was he seriously just apologizing?

"I like you a lot, Emma" he muttered, looking at me slightly, "B-But you're still a secret-hiding whore" he growled, starring back at the wall.

I shook my head, "First you want me to die, then you want to ruin my life, now you like me? Dude, get help"

His shy expression suddenly turned dark, he faced me, "I tried to be nice, can't win all the time, huh?" he chuckled, edging closer to me in his seat. I scooted away as much as possible. He pulled out his pocket knife again and aimed it at my neck. I held my breath and stayed still, he suddenly climbed on top of me, his weight crushing me. "Guess we're doing this the hard way"

"Get of me of me!" I yelled frantically, trying to grab something to smash his head with.

He grabbed both of my wrists, dropping the knife and starring directly into my eyes, "I suppose you're not those types of girls…funny, I played you out to be one" he smirked, slowly getting off of me. I stayed there, still in shock, "W-Why…what kind of fucking girls…"

"Those whores you met outside" he sipped a cup of wine with his legs crossed, putting his pocket knife away, "All of them…can't trust them"  
I rubbed my wrist and starred at him wide-eyed, "You don't trust anyone but yourself, do you?"  
He laughed, shaking his head, "I trusted this one girl…once." He looked at me and smiled. Actually fucking _smiled_,"Reminds me a lot of you…" he looked down at his hands that small piece of innocence in which was a small smile, faded.

"Was she the girl you were telling Stan and the others about?"  
He starred at me wide-eyed, "How—"  
"I listened in on you guys, behind the bushes" I muttered gruelingly, "You think it's so often to find a leaf in my hair?"

He looked down, angrily fussing around with the loose piece of string on his sleeve, "It was...a while ago, I don't think any of that crap has to do with you—"  
"It kind of does" I snapped, "Considering to the fact you just tried to fucking rape me and tried to kill my friend, I think I have a right to know why you hate me so much"

Sighing, he got up and pulled open a drawer. I watched him curiously, seeing if there was a quick escape out if he pulled out a gun randomly. He picked up a small photography and sat back next to me, showing me the picture. He turned away and crossed his arms, irritated. Stan, Kenny, and Kyle were in the picture, smiling widely. Cartman and a mysterious girl were on the far left, arms locked. She had long blond hair and luscious green eyes.

"Wow" I mumbled, suddenly looking at Cartman, "She's really pretty…?"  
"Yeah" he nodded, "We used to date"  
"I can see that" I studied the picture closely, "So…what happened?"

He picked up his wine glass and sipped it, putting it down slowly and locking eyes with me, "She died."

My eyes grew wide and I felt my face losing color, "W-What?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance and crossed his arms, starring at me seriously, "It was a year before you moved here, and Ginger…" he cringed when he said her name, "was pretty close with her. Her name was Jenny…"

"_Kenny!" Jenny laughed, running ahead of the boys and sticking her tongue out playfully, "Can't catch me!"  
"Oh yeah?" he laughed, running after her as she screamed in terror, running into the nearest building. _

_She hid in the corner next to a locked door and giggled quietly. She glanced back at searched for Kenny._

"_Boo!" yelled out Cartman from behind Jenny. She yelped, "Cartman! Hi!" she hugged him as he kissed her softly on the lips. _

"_Let's go meet up with the other fags" he smirked smugly, dragging her along with his hand around her waist as she giggled massively. _

"_Dude, I was looking for you!" pouted Kenny. Kyle and Stan of course, right beside him._

_She smiled, "Sorry, I met up with Cartman and all-"  
"Hey, you there"_

_The five of them turned around in confusion, a big burly man stood there with a vicious grin on his face. Slowly, he walked towards them and grabbed a hold of Kenny's scrawny neck, slamming him to the ground._

"_Your dad owes me money, McCormick" growled the stranger, tightening his grip on Kenny._

"_Oh my god!" screamed Kyle, pulling out his cell phone hurriedly. The man smacked it away, grabbing the phone and smashing it with his fist. _

"_Call the cops, and your friend dies" he grinned, pulling a butcher knife out of his back pocket. _

"_I-It's okay guys" choked Kenny, "I'll come b-back anyways…"_

_Stan and Cartman exchanged a glance, saying "He's right". Kyle sighed and shook his head, muttering something quietly to Stan. _

_Jenny was also in shock, but she so recently moved that she was not aware of Kenny's ability to come back from Hell, where the boy in the orange parka always ended up once he died. She grabbed onto the stranger's arm and attempted to pull him back, he pushed her away and kept yelling profanity at the poor boy's face. _

_She brushed herself off and huffed. Cartman ran over to her, "Jenny don't you're going to hurt yourself, Kenny can—"_

"_No" she added darkly. She ran back to the stranger, the boys blocking her and pulling her back. Nothing worked. She punched viciously at his back; he turned around and pulled out the knife again. It lodged deeply into her heart, blood pouring out from all sides of the small girl's body. It ran down from her mouth, soaking her white shirt. She coughed and slinked down to the ground, shaking violently. The boys rushed over to her to her aid, the man running off speedily. _

"_C-Cartman…" she coughed out, reaching her hand out to him. _

_Her eyes shut; they all stayed there besides her. Crying out in pain_

"_Jenny please n-no" sobbed Cartman, "Jenny-"_

He closed his eyes, burying his head in his knees. I sat there, shocked. Not sure what to do afterwards.

"Now you know" he added softly, his voice cracking, "They never caught that bastard either…"  
"Cartman I'm so sorry-"I mumbled, edging closer towards him. He flinched, moving back. I put my hand on his back cautiously and comforted him as much as he allowed me to. He blinked various times and starred up at the ceiling, avoiding any eye contact with me. We stayed there for a few minutes before he started to cry out, kneeling on my shoulder. His eyes were beet red, tears coming down hard. A hard knock on the door suddenly tearing us apart, we both jolted up in shock. Cartman grabbed his sleeve and rubbed his eyes quickly.

"Open the goddamn door Cartman…" Angelina whined, banging her head against the door.

"Fuck" he muttered. He looked back at me and whispered, "You tell anyone about this, and I'll kill you personally with my bare hands"

Before I could reply back, he reached in and shoved his tongue in my mouth, kissing me passionately. I felt his tongue exploring the inside of my mouth. I tried to push him away; he grabbed both of my arms with a tight grasp. I squirmed around defenseless.

Cartman!" cried Angelia, still knocking on the door, "I know you're there!"  
There was a sound of shuffling and moving past the door.

"That's not how you do it" yelled Ginger, "OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR" she slammed on the door, banging on it viciously. The door swung open, Ginger and the rest of the girls standing there. Heidi smiling as she put a hairclip back into her pocket.

"Seriously?" Angelina starred at her, "Why didn't you tell us earlier you could do that!"  
She shrugged. They started to argue and stopped, looking directly at us.

"Oh my god" they gasped, their mouths hanging wide open. Bebe grabbed onto Wendy's sleeve and squealed, "I KNEW it!"

Cartman pulled away quickly and pushed me away," Don't kiss me hoe!"

I slapped him. He sat there, slowly putting a hand on his right cheek. He looked at me with a horrified, yet hurt expression.

"Fuck this" I muttered, getting up and walking away. I turned back to him, "Tell everyone, kill anyone, I don't even care anymore, it won't hide the fact that you actually need some fucking help"

I walked by the group of girls angrily. Angry at Cartman. Angry at myself. Angry at the whole world. A surge of energy ran through my body as I walked out of the house, the girls and Cartman all starring back at me. I felt someone walking behind me. I zipped around to see Ginger, Angelia, and Belle all standing there with concerned faces.

"Emma are you okay—"Belle stammered, still stunned.

"Of course I am" I retorted, " That fat bastard in there just tried to violate me, you all keep following me like I'm a sick fucking dog, and I'm wearing a goddamn dress, course it's all fine here in South Park" I laughed hysterically.

Ginger cringed, "Yeah everyone is a little kooky in this town, don't let it rub off on you…too late?"

"Ginger!" scowled Angelina, "She didn't mean it Emma"

I shook my head, "Thanks for helping me, but I just want to go home now…excuse me"  
I ran. Just freaking, ran.

I didn't know how I always got involved in these kind of situations, they just happened to me. Always happens to me. I never could understood why, why? Was my dad right, when he said I was an idiot good-for-nothing? Who knew, huh? Maybe he was right. Maybe I am just a piece of crap.

My legs shook every step I took ahead. I slowly pulled off my heels and walked barefoot on the cold cement floor. The small pieces of gravel dug deep into my feet, wincing in pain at every step.

"You're defiantly different from the other girls in this town"

I turned around. Kenny was leaning against the wall with a toothpick in his mouth, chuckling and shaking his head at me amusingly.

"Shut up McCormick…" I mumbled quietly, continuing to walk.

"Rough night, huh?" he tilted his head, "Need some help there?"  
"I'm fine…" I winced, another piece of gravel digging deeper in.

I felt myself being lifted off of the ground, looking up at Kenny. He was carrying me; a cocky grin on his face, "I'll just carry you home"  
"Put me down…" I felt my eyes getting heavy, my words slurring all jumbled up together, "Fucking McCormick…"  
He chuckled softly, "I won't do anything…promise…"

**Olivia**

I sighed, pushing my seat away from my desk. Starring outside the window in a daze. There was a thick fog outside, a cold aroma filling the air. I saw a person outside; squinting my eyes to get a better view and opening the window.

Kenny was in his normal orange parka, battered and beat. "Fighting again" I thought to myself, a frown forming on my face. He was carrying a girl; she had a black dress on with wild blond hair—

Emma.

My eyes widened, I poked my head out of the window and observed closely. It was Emma. She looked like a mess.

"Kenny!" I called out. I watched him spin left to right in confusion. I called out again. His eyes met up with mine, I smiled up at him. He waved at me with a free hand, "Ollie!"

"What happened?" I yelled out, "Is Emma okay?"  
"Uhh" he looked at her, concern filling his face, "I'm not sure, I just found her walking home from Cartman's like this"  
I scrunched up my face, "Take her to Stan's, she can't go home like that Kenny"  
He nodded and smiled, "Got cha'" he waved at me smiling at me still. I waved back.

A sudden dark figure appeared Kenny, walking behind him in face pace.

"Kenny!" I screamed out. He didn't hear me.

"Kenny!" I called out more urgently. The dark figure grabbed the back of Kenny's hood and pulled him down on the ground viciously.

I screamed, grabbing my sweater quickly and running downstairs in terror, still calling his name out.

**Kenny**

My eyes fluttered open, rubbing my head slightly. My hand was covered in blood, feeling a slight gash at the back of my head. I groaned, "Not this again…"  
I looked around, it was dark. Dimly lighted and support by a single candle. Emma was beside me on the ground, just like me. Still unconscious.

I struggled to get up and fell back down on the ground hard. My legs barely had enough strength to move enough.

"Aw, look" added a voice, smugly. Two dark figures stood in front of me, I felt their eyes looking down at me, "Ze idiot is trying 'o get up"  
"Christophe!" I roared, squirming around violently. They both laughed mockingly.

A hand grabbed the top of my head and pulled me to eye length. Damien's demonic face looked at me. Lights flashed on, the room suddenly becoming bright. I flinched. The room was empty, walls covered in dirt and chains. Splatters of blood traced around the floor, a shovel against the wall dully.

"W-Why…" I stammered. Damien's hand came and smacked me hard on the cheek.

"No time for questions, bitch" he smirked, "We have a lot of work to do"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about" I snapped.

He chuckled darkly and slammed back down on the ground, stepping on my back. I yelled out in pain as Christophe lit another cigar looking down at me, laughing.

"You never kept our side of the bet, McCormick" growled Damien, stepping harder and harder on my spine with all of his force. I cried, clawing at the ground desperately.

"You cheated my father" he mused, "You don't cheat out of death. It's been two years since your last death, it doesn't fucking work that way. Now you see what you've done? We have to go through the trouble of killing you now and leaving you in Hell"

He smirked looking over to Emma, "As for your little friend here…"  
"No!" I roared, "You leave Emma alone, Damien don't freaking touch her!"

He laughed, kneeling down and slowly stroking her hair, "I'll have the pleasure of making you suffer, why don't we just torture everything, anything, you hold most closely to your heart?"  
"Fuck you!" I cried, struggling to break free.

"We should of killed ze rest of 'is faggot friends he 'as" Christophe scoffed, taking his cigar and lodging it deep into my cheek. I screamed, feeling my face against the burn of the sizzling cigar.

Damien smirked, nodding at Christophe's comment and glared back at me. They both shrugged, walking away and closing the door shut as I screamed out in horror, thrashing violently all over.

"God…please…" I cried, shutting my eyes.

"_Please tell me this isn't happening"_

_

* * *

_

**Cartman**

I grinned, sitting back on the couch. I looked up at Damien and Christophe, "Nice work"

They nodded. "So what now..when do we get our end of the deal?" mused Damien.

"I said you'll have to wait until my fun is over" I growled, slamming my fist down hard on the armrest.

"What do we do now then?" yawned Damien, rolling his eyes. Christophe pulled out another cigar and chuckled.

I looked around, tapping my index finger on my chin. "So many options.." I smirked.

_"Kill the Jew"_

* * *

_GASP!_ Yes, I just had to add in some "evil villains". Who said Cartman was the only bad guy here? A lot of suspense coming up in the next chapter. Romance too!

Tell me if you want me to include any slash pairings in the reviews, I'll try my best to include most of them.


End file.
